Knight Rider: Genesis
by charlie Edwards
Summary: This is a reboot of Knight Rider where Michael Knight is paired with the earlier prototype of the Knight 3000, KARR, to retrieve the stolen Knight Industries Three Thousand. features characters from both Knight Rider series
1. Chapter 1

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter I: Prologue_

Michael Long stared at the news he had just heard. The team of thieves had struck again. The Cyber task force he had been assigned to had been trying to stop this recent slew of sensitive data that was stolen from various computer firms and a woman he had previously had a relationship with was the ringleader of the cyber gang he was trying to stop. The woman's name was Tanya Walker. The next company that was to be hit, _Knight Industries Technology_ had hired Lieutenant Long and his team to stop Tanya and her team of cyber thugs but the CEO of _Knight Industries, _Wilton Knight had only requested Michael Long and his partner Samantha Hughes to set up a command center at _Knight Industries_ where Wilton Knight had just completed work on the world's first vehicle that was completely controlled by an _Artificial Intelligence_ that Wilton had titled _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, a 2010 Ford Mustang that was virtually indestructible. But the prototype had been miss programmed by his partner Lionel Luthor's top technician. The vehicle had been deactivated and placed in a lab near where Michael Long's team had been setting up shop.

"Are we all set up?" Michael asked his partner. Samantha, a rookie Cop who was a part of Las Vegas' Cyber crimes unit had 5 years as a computer tech that was also made tougher by her 3 years as a thief who would steal important Federal documents and sell them to the highest bidder, but she had been caught and given a minimum sentence of 18 months, and she had been encouraged to become a cop. She had given in and now 3 years later had been paired with Lt. Long as a part of the _Las Vegas Police Department_'s Cybercrimes division. The woman was 29, 3 years younger than Michael but had knowledge her partner couldn't have due to her early years as a hacker.

"Yep, but I'm getting strange signals, Lt," She said, pointing to the computer's wave form analyzer that was picking up some odd signals that, unknown to the both of them was _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, or KARR's systems semi-active.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Michael asked. She shook her head. She then saw an alert from the bug one of her teammates who had infiltrated Tanya's team had placed.

"nope, but Tanya's team was supposed to be stealing a million-dollar prototype for some buyer overseas, and apparently their hacker locked onto the strange signal we're picking up here," Samantha said. He sat down at the laptop and looked at the signal that Samantha had first pointed to.

"Is it active?" Michael asked as he paced back and forth. She nodded.

"There's a lab right nearby, about a couple of blocks away, owned by Charles Graiman and Wilton Knight under the company of _Knight Industries_. The lab nearby is owned by _Knight Industries Technology _which is the parent company of _Knight Industries_. I realize it's owned by one Trinity Jean Knight, the sole daughter of Mr. Knight. I learned who she was a year ago when she was studying at Stanford," Samantha said. She had heard that Knight Industries was one of the leading companies in the technology industries. The Knight Industries family of companies was involved in everything from computers to security software. Michael had briefly met Wilton Knight during their set up. The elderly gentleman had given them the access codes to virtually every warehouse or laboratory Knight Industries owned or any of its parent companies.

"Lt. Long, we have a situation," came over the radio. Michael grabbed his gun and his stun weapon and smiled at her.

"I'll be on frequency b. I'm going to the lab where the signal's coming from. Radio me if there's a problem," Michael said. He broke away and broke into a run.

_Knight Industries Technology Lab #3-_Michael Long pulled out his badge. Although he was a plain-clothes cop, he would put his badge in his shirt pocket so no one would know he was a cop but the security guard had requested any ID.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," The security guard said, and Michael walked up to the remote keypad and inputted the security code Wilton Knight had given him. Michael walked into the lab to see a black 2010 Ford Mustang.

"What the hell," Michael said as he stared at the state-of-the-art vehicle not realizing what it was. He then heard the voice of both Wilton Knight & his new partner Charles Graiman.

"This is the assignment you're supposed to be doing, Mr. Long," Wilton said. Michael stared at the prototype.

"Mr. Long, this is the most expensive vehicle ever designed with state-of-the-art defenses but with one slight problem," Charles said.

"What does Tanya want with this car? What does it do?" Michael asked. Wilton smiled.

"My former partner had a technician who miss programmed the car and now a team of terrorists want it overseas to use it as a weapon. Another prototype is being designed while we try to re-program this one. In the meantime, I'm pairing you with this prototype until the _Knight 3000 _is complete. I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, my daughter Trinity Jean Knight," Wilton said. The young woman physically fit who looked like she was in her 20s or 30s walked up and shook Michael Long's hand.

"I'd like to introduce you to _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, the first vehicle that was designed with Artificial Intelligence and created indestructible and you're going to drive it Mr. Long," Trinity said. He then walked around it and reached for the door.

"_You are not permitted to access this vehicle,"_ a voice that emanated from the car said.

"This thing can talk?" Michael said incredibly surprised. She nodded. "It's okay KARR. This man will be driving you for the foreseeable future. KARR, meet Michael Long, your driver for this mission," Trinity said. The car then backed up, and Michael saw a red scanner track back and forth as it scanned both Trinity and Michael.

"My company was responsible for the prototype's AI protocols teaching this car how to do what it can do and about human beings," Trinity told Michael.

"KARR, it's okay. He's going to help keep you away from the people that want to use you for other reasons than what you were created for," Charles said, trying to calm the vehicle's fears.

"_As you wish, Mr. Graiman. When will the other vehicle be completed, Mr. Knight?" _KARR asked. Both Michael and Trinity stared at each other.

"When my team finishes with its primary programming, KARR," Trinity said. The vehicle's two doors opened and Michael Long and Trinity Jean Knight climbed in. Michael stared at the computerized dashboard and the touch screen windshield.

"This vehicle was designed to be used in the war on terror but was refused when the car killed a soldier during a test. The Military refused to buy it so we're trying to keep its software and weaponry out of any enemy hands, but Tanya Walker's team of cyber thugs found out about it and we don't want them getting their hands on him," Trinity said.

"Him? It's a machine," Michael replied. They then heard KARR speak.

"_Incoming call from Miss Samantha Hughes to your cell phone, Mr. Long. I can reroute the call to come through the vehicle's speakers," _KARR said, "_And I have a personality just as you do. I am just not as warm and sociable as you are, Mr. Long," _KARR continued.

"Patch it through, KARR," Michael finally said.

"Michael, you didn't check in, what's going on," Samantha's voice said coming through the speakers.

"I found the signal and will be bringing it to our command center. Under no circumstances are we to let the Department know what it is. Is that understood, Sam," Michael said. She hesitated.

"We have a problem, Michael. Tanya's team discovered our command center, and has instructed me to turn over whatever's transmitting that signal, or I will be killed. There's a gun aimed at my head. Do you follow what I'm saying, Lt," Samantha said.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Michael said, alarmed. He stared at the vehicle's dashboard.

"Michael, I want you to drive this vehicle back to your command center. But under no circumstances are you to hand it over to them," Trinity said. Michael grabbed the shifter and shifted the vehicle from _Park _to _Reverse_ and he aimed the vehicle toward the hanger style doors and the car crashed through the door, although the car was undamaged.

"What the hell?" Michael said staring at the car's hood as it was completely undamaged.

"This vehicle has the capability to 'heal' itself, Mr. Long. It has nano technology to instantly repair any damage as you can see. We need to get going," Trinity said. Michael stepped on the gas and they were cruising. Michael then pressed the _Auto Cruise _button and stared in awe as the car guided itself on the road.

"What else can this vehicle do?" Michael asked. Trinity smiled and stared at him and her father's creation.

"It's completely fuel efficient and armed to the teeth with the latest weaponry provided by both my company and my father's. Machine guns, laser systems which can lock onto any target and a computer system capable of hacking into any computer system in the world. The only issue with this car is its primary programming which we are working out," Trinity said as the vehicle turned toward the warehouse that Michael's team was operating out of.

"Any chance we can scan the interior of the location without driving in?" Michael asked. Trinity moved her hand down to a series of buttons down near the shifter and inputted an access code and up on the Heads-up display on the windshield holographic images were shown of both the warehouse and the individuals in the building.

"_I detect 4 humans in the building. 3 male, one female. What are we going to do,"_ KARR asked.

"Simple, just drive KARR in there, bargain with them but not give them KARR. Do you have a gun?" Michael asked. She smiled and removed from a hidden compartment near the series of buttons she pressed a pistol. She checked it for ammo and placed it in the back of her pants covered by her jacket. Michael removed his and also checked its ammo.

"_What are our options, Michael? How do we protect the human from harm?" _KARR asked.

"We activate your laser targeting systems, but under no circumstances are you to harm anyone except the humans holding the female hostage," Trinity said. KARR gave them an affirmative. One of the men pointed his gun at the car. "Looks like the vehicle came to us," The man said. Michael climbed out of the car slowly.

"What do you want?" Michael asked. The other man gestured to KARR.

"Our boss has buyers across the world who wants that prototype. Give us the car, and nothing will happen to the woman," The other man said, his gun pointed at Michael Long's partner.

"The _Knight 2000_ is not for sale and not for anyone to use, except for me right now. So no, is your answer. We'll give you anything else you want but not the car. Am I clear?" Michael said. The other man stared at the first one.

"Yeah, perfectly, Mr. Long," The man said as he pointed the gun at Michael Long and shot point-blank at Michael's face. Michael fell face first onto the hood of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot, _blood spattering all over the hood…

_To be Continued…._


	2. Rebirth

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 2: Rebirth_

_2 Days Later:_ Wilton Knight leaned on his cane heavily as he stared at the neurosurgeon who was working on Michael Long, both genetically and on his face. His fingerprints and face were to be erased from any and every computer data base in the world and genetically he would be re-written into something new, a new man that matched a close approximation of his old identity Michael Long. Wilton had discovered that in fact Tanya and her gang were not after KARR after all, but had discovered the newer prototype; _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _was in fact their target. They had downloaded from KARR where the newer vehicle was being built. Now KARR was waiting for Michael while scanning for Tanya and her gang.

"How long until the process is complete, Dr. Miles," Charles Graiman asked the Neurosurgeon. The Neurosurgeon shook his head.

"Another couple of hours, gentlemen. My team is working as hard as possible but taking a blood sample of both your son Garth and from Trinity seems like a lot. We don't know if the genome procedure will take given the extra additions to Trinity's blood work. It doesn't look human. I've studied her blood work and there's something not quite right, but so far it's overriding Mr. Long's genetic makeup. Whatever is in Trinity's blood or genetic makeup is doing its job. I've got a friend of mine working on facial reconstruction after we get the green light that the genome procedure took. My assistant will let us know. Why have the man look like your son Garth?" Dr. Miles asked his friend who had fought alongside him back in WWII.

"My son is in a remote section of China facing life imprisonment for raping a Chinese Diplomat and more than likely He will not get out of it. Mr. Long needs a new face and a new identity. But tell me, the bullet was aimed straight for his face. How did He survive," Wilton asked. Dr. Miles motioned for the new gentlemen to come to his office. He showed them x-rays of the man in question.

"According to his records, Mr. Long had fought during the recent war in Iraq having been discharged honorably 2 years ago, but came back with a metal plate in his head. Probably due to medical surgery. The plate deflected the bullet and it came out instead on his face. Have you chosen a name yet for Mr. Long? You do realize I'll have to contact his sister Danielle who is living right here in Los Angeles and let her know that her brother is dead," Dr. Miles said. Trinity walked in.

"She's here now and wants to be a part of Knight Industries. She wants to help any way she can," Trinity said. In walked a beautiful red head with full breasts and a fit figure clad in military fatigues. She was a Army Captain.

"Danielle your brother is dead in one sense but alive in another sense. He was shot point blank in the face but due to a metal plate in his head, he's alive. We are reconstructing him genetically and we're going to reconstruct his face and fingerprints due to advanced Knight Industries technology. He will drive an advanced vehicle equipped with the latest in military hardware and artificial intelligence. He'll be working for a branch of the Government called _The Foundation for Law And Government_. It's dangerous stuff. Are You sure you want in?" Charles said. She shook her clenched fist.

"You better believe I want in, Mr. Graiman. I love my brother and I would do anything for him. He was an exceptional soldier. If he'll be working for the Government, I want to be a part of that as well. I want to make sure what happened to him, doesn't happen again. Since He can't be Michael Long anymore, have you chosen a name for him?" She asked. Wilton smiled.

"I want him to be a part of my family, since he gave such time and dedication to this mission of protecting my prototype. He's going to be teamed with that prototype to find a newer version of that prototype. If He is going to be a Knight, That is what he'll be. But I ask one thing. You not reveal who you are to him," Wilton said.

"Why what's wrong?" Danielle asked. Dr. Miles spoke up.

"While the bullet came out on his face, we discovered a splinter of the bullet impacted part of his brain when the bullet came out. That splinter hit part of the memory sections of his brain. He doesn't know who he is just that he is a cop. That's all he remembers. No name, no address, doesn't even remember where he lives. I have a team working to get his things removed from his apartment and moved into my home. I will leave my entire fortune to my family except for my son Garth. Trinity Jean Knight is my daughter and Michael Author Knight will be my successor. But under no circumstances is he to know that part of his funding for the Cyber crimes unit he worked for came from a mob out of Chicago. When we tracked him down, we discovered his Cyber crimes unit was funded by Mob boss Bob Gardino, who was wanted on Federal Charges of racketeering and corruption. We had a team working on that. We also discovered Tanya had connections to Mr. Gardino as well. But we were more concerned with the theft of our vehicle. We will introduce you to that vehicle shortly. I'd like to introduce Devon Miles, Executive Officer of _The Foundation for Law And Government._ He's our point man with other Federal Agencies. We were granted Federal Status under President Clinton in 1992. We will arrange for you be honorably discharged in order to join _FLAG_. If you like we can begin that process immediately," Dr. Miles said

"What do you mean My brother will get your inheritance?" Danielle said.

"Dr. Miles is the on staff neurosurgeon with FLAG and is also staff physician as well. Wilton Knight was discovered to have had a heart attack and doesn't have much time left. Mr. Knight has a legacy of dreams and accomplishments that he lived up to. Most of those became profitable and he became wealthy at a young age. But now at the age of 79 He's had some health issues and can't continue doing what he does, one of which is bringing criminals to justice. Trinity Knight was granted FBI status a year and a half ago, but hasn't used it due to her ongoing status as CEO of _Knight Industries Technology_. She'll relinquish control of that company to me, and She'll become an active part of FLAG. Our mutual friend Devon Miles will be Executive director of FLAG," Charles said as Devon was introduced to Danielle. He was an Englishman in his 40's.

"Dr. Miles, it's done. The Genome procedure worked. Mr. Long's DNA has been overwritten by whatever is in Miss Knight's blood. He's still unconscious, but a side effect of the procedure was that all of his memories have been completely erased," Susan McCormick said.

"My assistant Dr. Susan McCormick. She's also on staff with FLAG. If that's the situation, we need to create new memories for him or at least implant his new name in so he'll know his name," Charles said.

"He has to discover and make memories on his own, Gentlemen," Wilton finally said.

"We'll get you and Michael Knight set up with FLAG as soon as possible," Devon said happily….

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

Chapter 3: Wilton dies

Michael found himself yet again staring in a mirror at his face. He had no memory of who he was, but He had been told his name was Michael Arthur Knight and He was the "Nephew" of Wilton Knight who had previously been a cop. He was still looking at his face. It was arrogantly handsome, something any woman would find attractive. He walked out of one of the many bedrooms in the Knight estate and he grabbed his gun and walked down to the lab. He knew his new partner was waiting for him. He thought it a little odd that an artificially intelligent vehicle was now his "partner". He stared at the labs that were swarming over the prototype car.

"Is He ready?" Michael asked one of the lab techs. Bob Nichols, the lead tech smiled and said, "Yes sir, Mr. Knight. KARR is ready. We're still having trouble with integrating his new programming into his CPU, but he will answer completely to you. Oh, Mr. Graiman wanted to see you sir," Bob said pointing to Charles Graiman who stood at the top of the stairs that Michael had just climbed down.

"Charles, is there a problem," He asked as he saw the man's normally pleasant face look now troubled.

"Michael, we had an assassin break in from a terrorist organization known as _The League Of Assassins_. One of their members broke in last night and killed Wilton Knight. An email was sent out two days ago wanting 50 million dollars in exchange for KITT. Wilton could not trace the email, but he replied with a firm no. This morning Mr. Knight was found with a knife stabbed into his heart. He's dead son. Per the request of Mr. Knight, there is a hologram which you need to see that was written into KARR, which the vehicle will now play," Charles said nodding toward the vehicle. KARR's sensor scanner stopped tracking from left to right and then emitted a holographic image of one Wilton Knight.

"_Michael, This hologram was programmed to play in the event of my death, which was sure to come. All my life I lived by my own rules under a philosophy of the belief that one man can make a difference. I started my company under that concept and built all the prototype vehicles that I designed with that philosophy as well. Tanya Walker stole a multi-million dollar prototype that was originally designed for you. I received an email from her terrorist cell demanding 50 million dollars in exchange for the prototype and an encryption key to erase the corruption they did to The Knight Industries Three Thousand. I refused. Turns out, Devon Miles tracked down a cash account that was linked to a terror cell here in the United States known as The League of Assassins. They are wanted by the FBI, INTERPOL and other law enforcement agencies, and found a large deposit had been made to that account along with the instructions to kill Knight. They sent an assassin to kill me. They succeeded. As of this moment, Devon is contacting The President to get authorization to reactivate The Foundation for Law And Government. Trinity Knight will accompany you on this mission since she is an FBI agent. As of now, You and KARR have a job to do. Find the assassin who killed me and that will lead you to KITT. At least that's what Devon believes. My last order of business was to order the Prototype to be programmed to respond to either you or my daughter. Find this assassin. I had been informed that one possible whereabouts was Houston Texas, at the University of Houston at the Downtown location. That's where the email came from. Find this assassin and then find Tanya Walker,"_ The hologram then faded.

"So is FLAG reactivated or what?" Michael asked. They then heard Devon come in along with Commander Danielle Long, who unknown to Michael was his biological sister.

"We are a go. Knight Industries and FLAG are now active. We have a station hub in Houston, which was set up years ago. One of _Central Parking System_'s garages was bought out by us and we can use it as a charging bay for KARR. Trinity will join you. Commander Long will join you in two days. You're to set yourself up as a Student at the University of Houston. You need to find this assassin quickly, Michael," Devon said.

"Where's Trinity?" He asked.

"_According to my data files, she is already in route to Houston Texas to work with the Houston Police Department's task force on giving you the encryption keys to the University of Houston's computer server so KARR can get into the system and track down who sent the email to Wilton. Don't fail us. Don't fail Wilton,"_ KARR said. Michael stared at the car and then stared at the folks who were to aid him. He saluted them then went to grab a bag that had been prepared for him and he threw it into the passenger seat and engaged the engine of the Knight 3000 and he was off.

"Go make sure he's okay, Danielle. Make sure he does the mission and doesn't get distracted," Charles said.

"Why? What would distract him," She asked. "one thing we failed to mention in that hologram was that the assassin was a woman, one that may have ties to your brother. Make sure He's okay," Charles said. She nodded and she walked over to a nearby runway and climbed aboard the _Knight Industries Technology _jet. The mission was a go….

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 4: University Of Houston_

_Downtown Houston Texas:_ Michael stared at the young men and women walking down the halls of _The University of Houston-Downtown_ campus as KARR was scanning the schools computers from the visitor garage. The vehicle had easily hacked into UHD's computer database and was simultaneously scanning faces through Michael's communicator watch that Michael wore as he walked through the halls. The car was running a match through a facial recognition program that FLAG had and was comparing them to the US Government's Terrorist list, and so far had no matches. Michael had gone to register as a Student and was walking to his first class.

Elizabeth Block was walking to her 1st class she had to teach which was health and fitness when she bumped into Michael.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Michael said as he had turned the corner and bumped into the beautiful young woman.

"My fault didn't see you either, Mr.?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Knight, Michael Knight. I'm registered a month ago. I'm off to the Heath and fitness class. Can you tell me where that class is," He said smiling his best smile at the young woman.

"Ahh, Mr. Knight. I'll be your teacher. Do you like what you see so far of our campus," She said. He nodded.

He then looked down and realized his book for the class was in KARR.

"Crap, my book is in my car," He said. She smiled again. "I'll walk you down," She said. They then walked toward the elevator and walked down to where KARR was. Michael then reached for the door handle and deactivated the security protocols that would allow anyone access to the vehicle except him or Danielle or Trinity. He stared at the dash as Elizabeth reached in and grabbed his book in addition to a tablet computer that was small.

"Interesting vehicle, Mr. Knight. Is it all smoke or mirrors or is there more to that car than a flashy dash?" She asked. He then smiled and grabbed the small tablet and his book. He put both in his backpack and was startled when she grabbed his free hand.

"It's custom built Miss?" He said. She then smiled.

"Elizabeth Block. I've been teaching here for about 3 years now," She said. Neither one of them noticed KARR activate his heads up windshield and began cross-referencing the woman's name against the Government's database and the woman's face came up under another name. The two took the elevator; Michael however didn't notice the two men in the elevator behind them. He then felt a prick as a needle was injected into the back of his neck. He then collapsed and Elizabeth and the two men carried Michael to her classroom.

"We have a specimen, class. Let's begin by finding out who he is," Beth said. One woman stared at him.

"We know he's from the military due to his dog tags," She said as Elizabeth removed his dog tags from under his shirt.

"What the hell? This man officially doesn't exist in any federal database I can find," One of the men who had carried Michael into the classroom.

"Then let me work my magic," Elizabeth said as she touched his head with her hands and a psychic bond was created between the two. She then felt the psychic backlash as a genetic neuroblock kicked in and kicked the young psychic out of Michael's mind.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" one man asked. "He's immune to my gifts. My powers won't work on him. Let's take him to his car and dump the both of them," Elizabeth said. The two men nodded and they carried the young man to his car. Elizabeth opened the passenger side of KARR. She then climbed into the vehicle and stared at the dashboard.

"Jon, what is this car? Is this a prototype similar to the one sidewinder stole?" She said to Jon Matthews, one of her men. Jon shrugged.

"Tanya and her crew stole a prototype from a company called Knight Industries 6 months ago for the man, the leader codenamed Sidewinder. You're not supposed to know that," Elizabeth said. Jon stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Jon asked. "I was sidewinder's lover. He told me everything," Elizabeth said. She touched the key to the car and got a shock as the car's security system kicked in.

"_You are not authorized to operate this vehicle"_ Spoke the voice of KARR. She stared at the dash and saw the voice Modulator.

"What the hell are you?" Elizabeth asked. She heard the voice come through the speakers again.

"_I am the Voice processor of The Knight Automated Roving Robot. I am owned and operated by Michael Arthur Knight, the man in the passenger seat. Please exit the vehicle before I am forced to take appropriate measures," _KARR said. The car then waited three seconds, then opened the roof and softly ejected the woman out then backed up as the car activated it's "_Auto Cruise"_ mode and the car sped out and ran a 30 second scan of the exit gate and created in the exit gate a 3-Demensional version of a ticket and the gate raised and the car headed toward the North Side of Houston, and the car began to scan Michael Knight's vitals.

"_Michael, are you functional?"_ KARR asked. Michael shook off the effects of the neurological drug in his system.

"What the hell happened?" Michael asked. KARR hesitated then spoke.

"_You were captured by a member of the League of Assassins named Elizabeth Block, who had the code named Roadblock. She's a psychic who can read minds. She tried to read yours but something from the Genome project prevented her from discovering who you were,"_ KARR said.

"Take me to the Apartment. Have Danielle make sure I am good. Isn't she a doctor or something?" Michael said.

"_Negative, Mr. Knight. She's a commander from the Military who served in Iraq the same time Officer Michael Long did. She's a Member of FLAG but studying to be a doctor to enhance the team. Dr. Miles is ready and has been notified and is preparing an antidote for the Neurological toxin that is currently in your bloodstream. We've got to capture Roadblock because she will lead us to Both Tanya Walker and the main assassin code named Sidewinder and find The Knight Industries Three Thousand. We will need to recover that prototype. It was originally designed for you. It has secrets that The Federal Government would rather not have fall in enemy hands,"_ KARR said.

"What kind of secrets do you have, KARR," Michael asked. The vehicle was silent as Michael pressed the "_Normal Cruise"_ button and he grabbed the steering wheel and Michael guided the car to his northside apartment. Michael then pulled the car into the garage that was underneath the apartment complex. He then moved from the car to the apartment. He then stared at Danielle as she looked at him.

"Michael, we got KARR's word. Dr. Miles is in your apartment preparing an antidote," She said embracing him.

"Thanks Danielle, Are you set to help me take down roadblock?" Michael said. She then stared at him.

"You found Roadblock? I'll help take him down," She said. Michael then shook his head. "It's a teacher that works at the University. Her name is Beth Block. We need to set up a trap for her. I need you to look her up," Michael said. "There's someone else in your room. Trinity Jean Knight is in the shower. I think the woman is in love with you, Mike. She offered to take care of you," Danielle said. He nodded, then unlocked the door and walked in. He saw Dr. Miles who embraced the young man then injected the antidote into him.

"Take care, Mr. Knight. Trinity will help you tonight," Dr. Miles said. Trinity came in wearing a towel as the front door closed.

"I hope you don't mind if I showered here," She said. He shook his head and saw her beautiful athletic figure underneath her towel.

"Your beautiful, Trinity," Michael finally said. She smiled at him and then went back into the bathroom to grab her nightgown but Michael came in. She stared at him. "you look tired, so I was getting ready for bed…I'm going to take the couch if you don't mind Mike," She said. Michael than grabbed her and began to kiss her lips. She grabbed him as well and returned the kiss.

"I love you Michael Knight," She finally said. He smiled at her and said "I know."

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 5: Michael & Trinity travel to Russia_

_**Two days later:**_ Michael stared at Trinity as she had activated the communications link that was in her ear. She had just gotten out of the shower when the phone had rung and she grabbed her phone to see _KARR_ on her Caller ID. She put in one of her earwigs in her ear as she heard a direct link between Devon Miles and KARR as both of them were conversating with her. She had paid for 6 months in a local Houston apartment and now she had a frustrated look on her face as she finally hung up the cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked as he was getting dressed.

"Devon's sending us to Moscow. Roadblock left the US and was seen in Moscow recently. We need to track her down to find out where KITT is. We, that is, you, myself, & KARR will travel via cargo plane to Domodedovo International Airport near Moscow. Passports are being sent via UPS next day delivery via the FBI. We're traveling under assumed names. We're supposed to meet up with a local FLAG agent in Moscow who will also work as KARR's technician. For now FBI agents will come clean out our apartment while we're out of the country. We're going to be relocated to Los Angeles office when we're done. For now we're supposed to be taking courses online as a part of our cover. Just not wild about going overseas," Trinity said, sighing. She had been on the run all of her life, so Wilton would not find her, but now finding _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ was important. She was a Knight and now carrying on Wilton's dream was important to her. Michael just stared at her.

"Is KARR ready for the trip? I mean, is the car programmed with Russian?" Michael asked. She nodded.

"There's a program that KARR or KITT can download. It's similar to the apps program that Apple uses for it's Apps that it uses for it's iTunes software. KARR is currently being uploaded with the Russian language," Trinity said.

"How do you know?" Michael asked. "Charles integrated it into KITT first then went back and put it into KARR and then got a patent on the software even though Apple tried to sue us. They lost, and Knight Industries kept the software although some companies tried to copy it. KARR will have the language but we'll be working with a linguist teach us the language," Trinity said.

"How will we explain this to the University Of Houston-Downtown?" Michael asked. She smiled as then they heard a knock on the door. Trinity then picked up her gun and moved toward the door.

"Who is it?" She said. They then heard a man's voice. "Shane Douglas, FBI," Said the man's voice.

"Give me your access code that only _The Foundation For Law And Government _would have given you," Trinity said as she cocked her gun as Michael grabbed his. make

"48123," Shane said. She then lowered her gun and unlocked the door. Shane walked in and showed his FBI badge to the two.

"Michelle Danvers will be your linguist while your in Moscow. For now, KARR is programmed. For your cover, your students going to Moscow State University located in Moscow. KARR will also be set with a detection unit to sense where KITT is, and has activation codes for that vehicle. Danielle Long will meet you in Moscow in another week. You'll have time on your flight to learn basic Russian," Shane said. Both stared at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go, then. Will we need a technician for KARR while we are in Russia?" Michael asked. Shane smiled and nodded.

"We just hired a new young cybernetic technician who will handle all of KARR's cybernetic systems. Anything related to the physical engine you're on your own. The technician we hired from _LuthorCorp_. She's Young, bright, and knows her stuff. She's 23-years-old and This is her first mission," Shane said.

"We? I didn't realize Knight Industries or any of its parent companies like mine were a part of the FBI or any Government entity," Michael said as he checked his ammunition.

"_Knight Industries Technology_ makes upgrades to KARR and since right now KARR is the legal property of the United States Government, we have a vested interest in the company," Shane said. Shane then walked out of the apartment. Trinity stared at Michael and then grabbed her cell phone.

"that makes me mad!" She said, angry at the prospect of her company being federalized without her permission.

"Let's take care of that later. Right now we have to pack and prepare KARR for our trip," Michael said. Trinity stared at him and smiled at the man she loved. She knew they were in for the biggest ride of their lives….

_To Be Continued_


	6. KITT

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

_**Chapter 6: Russia and KITT**_

_Domodedovo International Airport, Moscow, Russia: _Michael Knight stared at Trinity as they watched KARR being unloaded from the cargo plane Knight Industries had loaded the prototype onto. The two were posing as married international students while they searched for _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ which was stolen. They had also learned a member of the infamous Barstow crime family had been offered a job by Knight Industries to work as a cybernetic technician and had been stationed here in Moscow. The woman's name was Bonnie Barstow but was here under the name Natasha Romanov just as Michael and Trinity had been sent here with assumed identities. They watched the Mustang back up under its own power and the two doors opened. Michael stared at Trinity.

"You drive, Trinity," Michael said as he stared at his "wife" under the light rain that was quickly turning into light flurry of snow on this cold November day. Trinity smiled at him and she climbed into the car and touched the holographic windshield and brought up a keypad and inputted a code which gave her command override on the car.

"_Are you ready for the mission?"_KARR asked as the vehicle switched from _Auto Cruise _to _Normal Cruise_ and Trinity shifted the vehicle from Park to drive and they began to travel from the airport to the US Embassy which was where they were scheduled to go to debrief and to begun their intensive training in the Russian language. Suddenly they saw a power surge then the mysterious surge matched the power output that KARR had.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asked as they turned down the road as the light snow had partially given way to a sunset that was beset with light snow. KARR had activated the headlights on the car as it turned down the hilly road and then turned and they were at the US Embassy.

"Hi, Mike, Trinity, I'd like to introduce you to KARR's technician, Dr. Bonnie Barstow, niece to reputed Crime boss Vincent Barstow who is currently serving a 40 year sentence on an assassination on the Ambassador to Russia. It was the Russians who turned him over. He was an American crime boss who got caught. Dr. Barstow just wanted to do her family right," a young woman said. Michael stared at the young woman then turned to see Charles Graiman.

"My daughter Sarah, who's helped develop both KITT and KARR's nanotechnology and as she said, Dr. Barstow," Charles said.

"Charles, KARR detected a power surge or spike and unfortunately hasn't said anything about it on the way up here, and my authorization codes won't make him open up to us. What the hell is going on? You give us an indestructible car and artificial intelligence but yet my own authorization codes won't work. What the hell did my father do? Lock me out of his prototype?" Trinity said. Dr. Barstow smiled.

"Well when your father decided to partner with Lionel Luthor to create the ultimate weapon he may have felt there were some things that he didn't want being released even to his own family. Let me look at the authorization protocol," Bonnie said. Charles then nodded and Dr. Barstow climbed into the car.

"How in the hell did she know what Wilton was working on," Michael asked. Sarah smiled at Michael.

"Remember, She's a Barstow. She belonged to a crime family, she wasn't dead," Sarah said.

"I just had the unfortunate choice of being in a crime boss's family, but one family my family kept in contact was the Luthors. Lionel was even more ruthless then my Uncle. He was a friend of Wilton's as was Charles. Wilton got the _Foundation for Law And Government _well established long before his own business empire began having success. But Lionel's own LuthorCorp had better business motivators and a lot of money for a millionaire. But Wilton had learned a thing or two about corporate honesty and began to get Government subsidies and Government contracts a lot sooner than Lionel did, but Lionel had one thing that Wilton didn't. He designed the voice protocols for KARR and set up some highly advanced security protocols that Wilton borrowed and incorporated into KARR and were used against Lionel when KARR was finally finished. We'll have to trust my skills to see what we can do to get past the security lockout that Lionel put into place in 1979 when Lionel Luthor and Wilton Knight designed this vehicle," Bonnie said. Trinity leaned down and watched as the young woman had plugged into a computer link up a simple keyboard and she saw computer language come up on the holographic windshield.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" She asked. Bonnie turned to look at her and then stared at the thousands of Gig quads of information that was coming up on the windshield.

"I'm essentially rewriting the defensive system protocols that Lionel wrote to bring them closer to what Wilton and Charles re-designed for KITT," Bonnie said.

"_Knight Automated Roving Robot protocol defense process is now deactivated. The power surge recently detected was that of the Knight Industries Three Thousand which was shipped here and will be resent back to the US in 2 days to the Chicago area. Confirming location via Graiman Industries satellite scanning 8GB of information from Al-Queda to the buyer which is the Kansas company known as LuthorCorp. It will be sent to the Smallville plant. Do you wish to confirm data Intel?" _KARR said.

"We just got here, and now we need to leave? Michael said frustrated with what seemed what they were doing was a wild goose chase.

Charles smiled at him. "That's what happens when you're in this line of business, my friend. We did discover the Russian shipper on this end and we want him brought in for interrogation," Charles said. Michael stared at Sarah then Trinity and climbed into the vehicle.

"KARR, resume normal mode. Michael Knight commanding," Bonnie said as she climbed out of the driver's side and Michael Climbed over the command console and into the driver's side.

"Authorization Knight Tango One," Sarah said as she leaned down and used a voice recognition program and the vehicle resumed normal mode.

"You'll be here a week to help us catch the Russian shipper and slap him with the crime of attempting to sell US military secrets to our enemies then your off to Smallville Kansas where you'll intern with a local family. We'll send a team ahead while you're here in Moscow to set up a charging bay in the local farmer's barn. You will stay in complete contact via our satellite system and KARR will relay any new data he may receive to you. Trinity you'll be redesigning the _Knight Industries Three Thousand's _internal security grid with Dr. Barstow in LA and Sarah will go with Michael as the FBI's special convoy. We've got a team of FBI agents undercover here in Moscow. As soon as Michael and KARR find the shipper they will contact Trinity and Trinity's team will take care of the shipper. In the meantime, you're to continue your guise as foreign exchange students by day," Charles said. Michael nodded and stared at his computerized partner.

"Do we have jurisdiction here in Moscow? I mean we won't have the KGB breathing down our necks or any other police forces that might not want us here," Michael asked. Sarah shook her head.

"The KGB was disbanded when The Soviet block fell back in 1991. We won't have the Russians breathing down our necks. We are operating under UN jurisdiction as well as US jurisdiction. It's up to you and KARR to get this shipper. KARR is programmed to also detect anything that would sound like KITT being shipped. Given the fact that LuthorCorp paid for the shipment and it is already en route," Sarah said. Michael threw his hands up in frustration as the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ growled his engine to echo Michael's frustration.

"_So we just wait, until KITT is shipped to Kansas? I do not like it, Michael," _KARR said. Michael stared at his partner.

"Any word from Devon?" Michael asked Charles. Charles shook his head.

"Devon's in Washington DC attempting to talk to The President about Federalizing FLAG but so far no luck. Knight Industries right now is set up under the jurisdiction of the FBI but we are not an independent agency of FBI. Davis Roberts, FBI director right now gives the orders. Devon passes on the mission data to us but is currently attempting to talk the President to give us automation as a separate branch under The FBI, but for the time being our current mission is to find KITT. Let's keep on track, Michael," Charles said. Michael nodded.

_Smallville, Kansas, USA, LuthorCorp-_Lionel circled the prototype as his technicians were circling the stolen prototype. He had helped design the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _but when Wilton had discovered the misprogramming and locked him out of the programming protocols and had taken over the KARR project, but Lionel had set up the same programming protocol into the later prototype KITT and had used a variety of buyers to fool the US government and had found a shipper on the Russian Black market to have the vehicle shipped from England where the car was stored and reshipped back to the United States. He stared at his technicians.

"Is He ready?" Lionel said. The lead technician, Sarah Middleton smiled at her boss.

"We should be able to infiltrate the car's Central processor within the day. Who ordered the work, Mr. Luthor?" She asked. Lionel then gestured to the young man dressed in black. He was an exact duplicate of Michael Knight.

"Mr. Garth Knight did. He intends to take back his family fortune from Mr. Long and Charles Graiman," Lionel said. Garth stared at the prototype.

"My legacy is to destroy those who took what was rightfully mine. How soon will _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _be ready," Garth asked. Sarah stared at him.

"Reprogramming should be done by tomorrow, Mr. Knight," She said. He smiled at her then stared down at her beautiful body.

"Come by my suite later and we can discuss more of my plans for KITT, Miss Middleton," Garth said. She smiled back at him.

"What about the other Knight? The one with your face?" Lionel asked. Garth turned to him and waved his cane.

"He will be dealt with," Garth said.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Garth Knight

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 7: Garth Knight_

_**Smallville, Kansas:**_ Garth paced the lab where he and his team were trying to tear down KITT's basic programming, but where coming across some unusual spikes in his power output.

"What's taking so damn long," Garth said as he stared at his lead technician, Billy Morgan. Billy stared at him and pointed to the graphs on the dashboard.

"Mr. Knight, these spikes are giving my team and I problems. Every time we fix one glitch, another one pops up. The spikes are increasing and we don't know where they are coming from. They match KITT in every way, but the power spikes are different, more powerful than the prototype that Lionel Luthor and Wilton Knight designed. It's almost like it's a mirror of KITT, but isn't. KITT hasn't said anything about these spikes but once I break him down, we'll know everything about this car," Billy said. Garth nodded at him and the 19-year-old technician went back to the modified Mustang to try to work on the car's processors again. Garth then saw Lionel walk in.

"problems?" Lionel asked. Garth then gestured to the laptop that Billy had been using and he saw what Billy had referred to. Garth pointed to the graph that was KITT's power output from the engine and another power spike matched the power output but was off about 3 degrees. It was a close match, but Garth touched the screen and then used the holographic emitters _LuthorCorp_ built into the lab and took the graph and manipulated the image until another KITT took form. But this one was a Mustang that had a look on it like it was growling.

"What the hell?" Garth said. He stared at the crimson red scanner that looked redder than his own KITT's did.

"Apparently we are looking at a KITT from an alternate reality. From what Billy told me, this thing is equipped with more weaponry than Wilton Knight equipped our KITT with. He managed to download a schematic of that thing's weaponry and we can't replicate it," Lionel said. Garth stared at the man. He the glared at Billy.

"Mr. Morgan, bring up the schematic you downloaded and put it up using the Holographic emitters," Garth commanded. Billy stared at his employer than turned in his chair back to his laptop.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Knight," Billy said and he moved the mouse to a file simply marked _"Knight One"_ and through it up onto the holographic emitter. What Garth was looking at was a design from _Knight Industries_ but not _Knight Industries _from this reality, but from another one. This car was equipped with pulse weaponry, electrical jammers and of course the standard equipment KITT had been built with, but the AI was designed to match and then corrupt its pilot. That pilot was a man named Michael Knight, a man the schematic stated, held the title of _Commander_ which was a title that was a cause of fear on the other side that this schematic had been stolen from.

"So what's going on here," Garth said. Billy walked up and pointed to the schematic to a device that was not a part of KITT's inventory of weapons.

"It's a scanner designed to scan for a reality where KITT lived. This KITT has a lot of weaponry that Wilton didn't design into this one. This one was designed for the Preservation of Human life, but this other one was not. It was designed to kill humans at the bidding of its master, this _Commander_ Michael Knight. It even has transformation protocols that ours doesn't. It can transform into a tank, a fighter plane and carries special missiles that ours doesn't have. Wilton on this side, designed KITT to be something to be a benefit to humanity, but the other one was designed to oppress human life at any cost. It's answerable to one human, this other Michael Knight. Ours was built with a command protocol that anyone could take control of. That's what I've been trying to break, but He keeps throwing up passwords which I can't break or beat," Billy said as he moved back to his laptop.

"So tell Me Mr. Morgan, is this car and its driver trying to get on this side of reality, or are they content to stay on their side," Lionel asked. Billy turned to stare at the CEO of _LuthorCorp_.

"Considering these spikes seem to be getting worse, I'd say they are trying to cross over, but not sure how long that will take," Billy said. Lionel stared at the holographic image of a KITT from another reality and of its aggressive behavior.

"The _Knight Industries Three Thousand _is a machine. That's it, nothing else," Garth said. Lionel shook his head.

"Mr. Knight, your father and I designed _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ to be a prototype vehicle, designed with an Artificial Intelligence so KARR could learn from us. When Wilton learned of one of my technicians desire to have sex with her boyfriend in that machine and inadvertently changed its hardwired AI to preserve itself, Wilton changed the rules of our Contract and locked me and my people out. _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ was designed without KARR's fatal flaw. The earlier prototype may not have been programmed yet, but its behavioral patterns were designed like a small child that thinks only of itself. All I am interested in, Gentlemen is how Wilton designed him," Lionel said.

"You will have what you want, Mr. Luthor, it's just going to take me some time," Billy said after a minute.

"Then make it so, and Garth, You'll have your revenge as well. The Other Michael Knight will see to that," Lionel said…

_To Be Continued…._


	8. End Game

_Knight Rider: Genesis_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics)_

Chapter 8: End game

Trinity stared at the warehouse. She had called her contacts within the _FBI _after she had picked up the signal from KITT and that had led them to _Smallville, Kansas _and now they were beginning to surround the _LuthorCorp_ warehouse where _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ was located. KARR had successfully tapped into KITT's tracking systems and they had located the vehicle, and Michael had pulled out his gun in case of a firefight.

"Are we set, Trinity?" He asked. She nodded. She then noticed Danielle Long among the FBI agents and cops. She climbed out of KARR and walked over to Danielle.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" She asked. Danielle stared at Trinity with clenched fists.

"This Garth Knight was responsible for killing members of my team before Michael Long was officially declared dead. He used a cybernetic suit that one of my fellow soldiers had worn, but before my team was able to shut it down, 13 of my men were killed. His face was in every packet of information my team pulled before we left Iraq. I want to take him down or at least have a chance to help," Danielle said. Trinity and Michael stared at each other than nodded.

"Care to do the honors then," Trinity said handing the bullhorn to Danielle. She stared at Trinity and then raised the bullhorn to her lips.

"Garth Edward Knight, You are under arrest for theft of Government property and attempted murder and murder of soldiers during the Iraq war. You have two choices. Either turn over the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ then give yourself up or you can put up a fight and we can take the vehicle from you. You're also wanted in connection with _The League of Assassins _whom you hired to kill your father. Which will it be Mr. Knight?" Danielle said, as she nodded to Michael & KARR. She turned to KARR, and smiled grimly.

"Are you ready, KARR" She asked the machine. KARR hesitated then replied, "_I am prepared but I am detecting a power surge coming from The Knight Industries Three Thousand that are a close match but I am not sure of where these spikes are coming from," _

Michael walked over to the car and stared at the digital dashboard and the vehicle completely shut down and the LED displays showing the vehicle's power levels stayed lit up despite the vehicle shutting himself completely for a minute. The vehicle reactivated and Michael climbed into KARR and looked at the digital windshield and saw a heat scan which revealed a team of about 10 people and the heat scan of KITT's engine. One human kept pacing back and forth.

"Garth Knight, I assume, "Michael asked. KARR replied with an affirmative and Michael gunned the engine. They then saw another Mustang turbo boost through a wall and was coming toward them. Trinity stared at her men and one of them raised his weapon.

"Young man, that car is indestructible. We can't stop him, but we can let him pass and then try to stop him," Trinity said. KITT turbo boosted over the team, and kept traveling at 140 miles an hour. She and Michael & Danielle walked into the warehouse.

"FBI, nobody move!" Trinity said loud enough for all the technicians in the warehouse. Billy Morgan raised his hands and the other technicians followed.

"Who do you guys work for?" Michael said as KARR came in with them. Billy stared at him.

"Knight Industries, sir. We just did what we were told by the sole heir of Wilton Knight," Billy said. Trinity shook her head.

"Garth isn't the only heir of Wilton Knight. I am Trinity Jean Knight who is the daughter of Wilton Knight. Help us track down KITT and Garth Knight. Were you able to crack the vehicle's programming modes?" She asked. Billy shook his head.

"The car had been getting feedback from some other vehicle that Garth had thought to use to his advantage, but we haven't been able to track it down. It's another KITT but one with a different set of upgrades and weapons we've never seen," Billy said.

"Fine okay can you track down KITT?" Danielle asked. Billy nodded. He activated a GPS tracking App that Wilton had built into KITT.

"Does Charles know about this app?" Michael wanted to know. Trinity shook her head. "My Father put a lot of safeguards into KITT so nobody would be able to steal him. Lionel also put some safeguards into it as well, one of which is a voice override system. Michael you're going to use your _Foundation_ authorization codes to restore that car to its original system settings. No doubt my brother made some modifications. Can you track him?" Trinity asked. Billy nodded.

"Trinity Knight, Michael Knight, and if I'm not mistaken your Billy Morgan who is on the FBI's most wanted list," Trinity said shaking Billy's hand. Billy turned back to the keyboard and then glanced to make sure the holographic emitters were turned on and threw out a hologram of Garth Knight and KITT traveling down I-10 toward Los Vegas, Nevada.

"So how do I catch him," Michael asked. Billy then hacked into KARR and activated a mode called Attack Mode.

"Wilton and Charles designed a mode called Attack Mode which will give a _Knight Industries_ vehicle a 50% increase in speed. Garth doesn't know about it. He's using the _Pursuit Mode_ but with KARR's Attack Mode activated you can catch up with him pretty quickly," Billy said. Michael nodded and saw the altered configuration of KARR. He climbed in and Trinity walked over and tossed an FBI badge in his lap.

"The _Foundation_ is now a branch of the FBI. Go get 'em," Trinity said. Michael pressed on the accelerator pedal and the vehicle was off and running. Billy brought up KARR's internal cameras and Billy through the holographic image up on the holographic emitters. Billy also hacked into satellite cameras to keep track of KARR. They then picked up KITT traveling on I-10. Billy hacked into the communications link to Michael & KARR.

"Mike, you need to get on I-10 to catch Garth & KITT, and attack Mode will let you catch up with them within a time span of 15 minutes. Step on it, because Vegas cops aren't buying that this is a FBI raid," Billy said. He stared at Michael on the big video monitor.

"_That's incredible, Mr. Morgan. I will enjoy it,"_ KARR said. Michael glared at the voice modulator and then stared at the camera that enabled two way video communication.

"We just jumped on the I-10 connection so I will switch to Attack Mode shortly. Do you have us, Billy?" Michael asked. Billy nodded and they saw KARR switch to _Attack Mode_.

Garth smiled a dark smile as he was pushing the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ to 120 Miles an hour. He knew more than likely Michael Knight was on his way to catch him but there was no way to catch this vehicle.

"_Mr. Knight, there is a vehicle catching up at the speed of 175 miles an hour," _KITT spoke up hesitantly. Garth glanced at the rear view mirror to see KARR which is KITT's duplicate.

"What the hell is that?" Garth asked. "_It is the Knight Automated Roving Robot, my predecessor. It was designed without a primary programming. I could hack it. Wasn't that the vehicle your League of Assassins wanted in the first place when they killed my creator?"_ KITT answered.

"I paid them to kill my father so my plans for you wouldn't be discovered," Garth said.

Trinity stared in shock as Billy Morgan had opened the com-link within KARR and KITT and had discovered that her father's death was nothing more than a smoke screen to her brother. Wilton Knight meant nothing to Garth.

"Michael did you get that?" She asked. They saw on the viewscreen Michael Knight's angry face.

"Yeah I heard it. Sorry to say Trinity, but your brother is an ass. All this to get one vehicle and not to mention killing your father. "Michael said. He gunned the engine and the car was slowly catching up to Garth and KITT.

"How can we get ahead of him," Michael asked as he saw KITT gaining more speed.

"_There is a function installed in both myself and the Knight Industries Three Thousand, called Turbo Boost. In Attack Mode Turbo Boost can boost speeds and also be able to lift us into the air for between 5-10 seconds enabling us to leap over KITT but not causing damage to the prototype,"_ KARR said. Michael stared at the dash looking for the "turbo Boost" button, but couldn't find it. He glanced at the Hi-Definition holographic windshield and saw a touch button marked Turbo boost but was small. He touched it and the vehicle's speedometer was pushing upwards of 245 miles an hour and _The Knight Automated Roving Robot. _The Mustang launched into the air and cleared the other vehicle and the prototype landed a few feet ahead of KITT. Michael turned the car and the two cars were facing each other.

"KARR, defense mode, all weapons," Mike said. He turned the wheel and was driving in reverse as Garth fired KITT's laser toward the prototype.

"_Michael, I cannot handle too much of that. That laser has been modified from its original form. I cannot withstand another hit,"_ KARR said as he backed up.

"Is KITT able to access Foundation frequencies?" Michael asked as he kept backing the car up.

"_Affirmative, Mr. Knight. Shall I patch you through?"_ KARR said wanting to put an end to this fight. Michael nodded. Michael took his hands off the steering wheel and inputting his own _Knight Industries _frequency.

Garth smiled as he had Michael and KARR on the run. He then heard a two toned beep as He kept slapping the laser button.

"What is that?" He asked. He then saw on the digital display of the windshield his own duplicate Michael Knight.

"Mr. Knight, you are under arrest for stealing government property and for the murder of your Father Wilton Knight. I'd like to personally kick your ass, but I have to turn you over to The FBI. Any questions?" Michael said. Garth sneered, "You and what army is going to stop me?" He said. Michael smiled and said, "Look up, Mr. Knight,"

Garth stared at the helicopter above him with a sniper in the co-pilot seat. "What the hell?" Garth said.

"That's Stephanie Branson, One of the FBI's brightest and smartest snipers and she could take you down so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. KARR can hack KITT's Repair modules and leave you defenseless. Which will it be, Garth? Death or jail time?" Michael said. Garth then stopped the vehicle and climbed out. He saw Nevada and California State Police pulling up. He got down on his knees and raised his hands in surrender. Michael climbed out of KARR and removed a set of handcuffs and grabbed one hand and tried to put the handcuffs on him, but Garth twisted his hand and brought his doppelganger close to him.

"I'm going to kill you, now Michael Knight," He said, but was suddenly brought down by a foot and a _Wolverine_ steel toed boot right into his knee.

"Mr. Knight, you are under arrest for the murder of Wilton Knight and the theft of Government property. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. IF you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do I make myself clear?" Michael said as he took both of Garth's hands and had the man on his back and handcuffed his hands behind his back. He also had his knee squarely in the back of Garth Knight. Garth wasn't going anywhere. He then saw Trinity and Bonnie Barstow pull up in a _Knight Industries _limousine. She then marched over to her brother and rammed her own knee into Garth's face.

"Garth, I have been looking forward to this for a long time," She said as she heard her brother moan in pain from the young woman's muscled leg that had impacted his face. She nodded to the California and Nevada State Police officers.

"Take him, but He's in FBI custody," Trinity said flashing her FBI badge to the lead officer. Michael stared at KITT as he turned from seeing Garth being taken into custody.

"Hi KITT. I'm Michael Knight. I was originally assigned to you before you were stolen. Can you let me in," Michael said as he walked over to the car. KITT opened his driver's door and Michael climbed in. He looked at Trinity. ""Where do we set up shop?" He asked.

"The lab Garth was using to hack KITT is owned by _Knight Industries_. We can keep Dr. Barstow and Mr. Morgan on our team to upkeep KITT and KARR and Mr. Morgan will be good for preventing anyone from hacking KITT or KARR. For now, we need to get both these vehicles home to our new base," Trinity said. Michael gestured to the digital dashboard where the power spikes were still present.

"What do we do about these spikes?" He asked. Trinity smiled.

"Dr. Graiman said he was working on that in LA. He's flying to Chicago to talk to the board of Directors about Wilton's will. Devon said he and Dr. Graiman would meet us at our new headquarters as soon as possible. For now, we'll have to wait," Trinity said.

"I don't know if letting these spikes go is a good idea, Trinity," Michael said. He then saw a woman he never thought he would see again.

"We'll just have to wait and see as Trinity said," Sarah Graiman said walking up. Trinity walked toward KARR.

"I'm riding with Trinity. I promise we'll find out about these spikes are," Sarah said.

"We'll see," Michael said as he pressed down on the accelerator to head for home.

_To Be Continued in Knight Rider: Dark Empire_


End file.
